Straight Outta Hell
by Thisismexxo
Summary: Kasper had a hard life. As far as she knew, she had no family, she went to high school and no one wanted to be her friend. She met Sam Winchester in college, despite being as damaged as she was, she was still smart. One night, she was attacked, and she died. But after a year of being dead, she was alive again. But this time, she wasn't human.


**STORY INFO:**

 **Title:** Straight Outta Hell

 **Rating:** Rated M for Mature [Language, Sexual Themes, Violence, etc.]

 **Disclaimer:** _I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING RELATING TO SUPERNATURAL ONLY THIS FANMADE FANFIC AND THE OCS INVOLVED._

 **Characters:** Kasper Lockette (OC), Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Castiel, Bobby Singer, John Winchester, Mary Winchester, Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel, Chuck, Lucifer, Gadreel, Metatron, Crowley, Kevin, etc

 **Ships (Not Only Romantic) : K** asper x Sam, Kasper x Dean, Kasper x Castiel, Kasper x Bobby, etc

If you would kindly leave a review it would help me in continuing this story! Thank you and Enjoy!

 _*Italics are flashbacks*_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Coming Back**

"Dying tends to make you feel like you've lost something, whether you know what it is or not."

 _ **~UNKNOWN**_

I used to have a normal life - well, as normal as it could be for me. I don't know what happened to my family. If they abandoned me or died or whatever. I did know one thing though, Sam Winchester was my best friend. I didn't make any friends in high school or anything, only one when I got to college, I was always the odd ball out. I may not have had the best of luck throughout my years but I did have knowledge. I was smart. I studied, I did my homework and I learned. Enough to get me a full ride scholarship to Stanford, which is where I met the brown haired giant.

I was lucky enough to get a job as a bartender at the closest bar to the school. It wasn't much but I was able to get a dorm through a student loan and pay it off.

I guess I should tell the story of how I met Sam now.

I mostly stayed to myself, only going to work, my dorm, the store, and class. Sam and I had a class together, a math class. I sat in the upper rows and everyone just avoided me like the plague. I don't know what it was about me that made everyone do that but I was fine with it, I didn't do much or talk much anyhow. Anyway, Sam was the one who actually initiated a conversation. He sat down next to me, to my surprise, and he just... talked to me. I kind of got aggravated just because I wasn't used to it but I didn't show it. I didn't want to lose the chance at having a friend for once.

From then on out he kept popping up everywhere. I would see him in the halls, in class, which he always sat next to me even if I changed my seat, and even when I would go grocery shopping. He just wouldn't go away. Finally, I gave in and hung out with him. We became best friends in a matter of days.

He knew a lot about me, and I knew a lot about him. Well, except for one major secret; his family were hunters and there were all kinds of monsters out there that most would think are only in stories or nightmares.

How do I know that you ask? I found out. Sam had left for a while, leaving his girlfriend Jessica behind. And when he came back, he stopped by my dorm which was next to his to tell me he was back. When he left, I heard shouts and ran over to his room, his girlfriend bleeding and on the ceiling. That's when the fire started and Dean, Sam's brother pulled him out. I ran out with them. After that, I demanded he explain everything, though as nice as I could considering his relationship went up in flames. Sorry, too early?

Sam left with his brother, leaving me behind. As much as it hurt, I knew it was best for him. After what happened that night, how could I blame him for wanting to get away?

I felt alone after he left, as though I'd never met him in the first place, but I continued my education. It was my last year of college, I was about to get my bachelor's degree when something happened to me. I was attacked. A man I had never seen before came up behind me and stabbed me in the back. I was left there, in a dark and disgusting alleyway, bleeding and dying. I could feel the life slipping away from me and all I could do was lay there, my blood pooling at my sides, and try not to choke on my own blood.

I closed my eyes and saw Sam's face. His Hazel eyes smiling at me like they had done so many times, even when I would ignore him and he'd ask me hundreds of questions. My last wish, even with my dying breath, was to see him again.

It seemed like forever before I woke up again. I didn't remember much at first but flashes came back to me. The man, the blood. I was supposed to be dead. I took in my surroundings at that point and began to panic. I was in a box of some sort laying on my backside.

The more I struggled, the more dirt fell in my face and on my body. But, eventually, I got through the box, clawed my way through the dirt, almost passing out from the lack of oxygen might I add, and found the surface, pulling myself up. I took a moment to catch my breath. Never had I been so appreciative of fresh air.

After that, I stood up, albeit a little wobbly on my feet but was able to keep upright by clinging to a stone thingy. Which, after a moment of panting and looking down, I realized was a gravestone. It had my name on it, my date of birth and date of death. Nothing else.

I had no clue what happened to me, no idea of where I was or even what date it was. All I knew was that something out of the ordinary happened. I doubt anyone would believe me but, I tested my walking skills to find I was okay after having rested on the gravestone a bit. Well, so I thought. I ended up falling straight on my face.

I groaned and tried again. It took a few tries and several dIves into dirt, but I managed to get to a gas station. The cashier looked at me like I was a zombie. I ignored her and went straight for the bathroom, it was a one person bathroom. Most of the time I hated them because women just took too long. This time, it was close to midnight so there was hardly anyone there.

I looked at myself. I was fine, no cuts, no scratches. Just covered in dirt. Literally. From head to toe. My hair was all frizzy and dirty and I even found a worm in it. I was also still in the same clothes from that night. I cleaned up, splashing water on my face, washing my hands. I grabbed towels and wet them to get any other place I could. I lifted my shirt and noticed a tiny white scar, that night flashed into my head again. Slowly, I turned around until my back was in full view of the mirror.

There was another scar where I had been stabbed. It was long, thicker and kind of jagged. It was white by now and puffed out kind of, like the skin was sewn together, but overlapping each other, creating a bump.

I touched it softly. My first two scars. Not that that was a good thing because of how I got them but yeah. I heard a knock at the door. I put my shirt down, tossed away the paper towels and opened the door.

A police officer stood in front of me.

He took me to the police station, despite my protests, I had done nothing wrong as far as I knew.

But I guess I wasn't actually in trouble. They just really didn't know how I was alive, considering a year ago today I had died. Not that I knew that was how long I'd been gone but that's what they told me.

There was no one they knew to call and notify but after they questioned me, I gave them Sam's number. At least, if it was still his number. After all, I'd been gone a whole year.

Thankfully, it was still his. I didn't know if he actually knew that I died, he could have been on the other side of the world by then. But they called him and he was surprisingly only a few hours away.

I'd waited on a bench in the station for him to pick me up. In the mean time, I thought about everything. How much I'd missed, what happened to the world since I'd been gone. Not that I made any difference to the world by dying. Probably didn't make a difference to anyone either.

Eventually I fell asleep on the bench. Too tired from the day that the exhaustion took over. Despite having just been asleep for so long. I didn't notice when he came in until he gently pushed against my shoulders. My eyes fluttered open and before me, I saw the same, well slightly older with longer hair than before, Sam.

"Sammy? Please tell me I'm not dreaming because that would really suck." I pleaded, sitting up and looking down at the kneeling man before me.

He smiled and stood, grabbing my hand to help me up, and then proceeded to squish me in his arms, "It's me, Casper, it's me. God, I'm so glad to see you. I went crazy after I heard what happened."

"Yeah... well I don't even know how I'm alive. Sammy, what happened after I... after I left?"

Sam furrowed his brow in concern rather than confusion. He hooked his arm around my shoulder, leading me out of the police station, "We'll figure that out later. Right now, you need a shower. Because you reek." Sam laughed when I slapped his chest. Though, I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

And that's how my story started. I still don't know how I came back but Sam and his brother Dean are willing to help me find out. Sam said he would teach me how to fight, help me learn about hunting and the monsters. Dean told me I was taking it rather well, but considering I just rose up from the dead after a year of being buried underground, I don't think monsters could make me think or feel differently. For now, I was going to stay with them, learn and protect others from harm while trying to figure out... well, me, Kasper Jane Lockette.


End file.
